Blades of the Knife
by ChildOfTheNewMoon
Summary: Rated R for content and possible lemons in later chapters, Kagome is a toubled teen but whats this her sister had the same problem and wait who is her sister dating?


Blades on the knife  
By Sake Disclaimer: no I don't own Inuyasha, I was saving up to buy him, but then I  
went to Barns and Nobles, well there went my money!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"KAGOME YOU'RE GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!"  
  
"No I am not! Mama I don't need to go there I swear I am fine!"  
  
"Then why did I find beer bottles, a knife and a bloodied rag in your room?"  
  
"I swear those were old! And why now do you start caring? Just notice me after I almost died?!"  
  
"Kagome Higurashia go to your room! And don't come out till I say you can"  
  
"Oh now she tries to threaten me." Kagome muttered under her breath as she stormed up the stairs. She wouldn't be in this situation in the first place if her mother would have just let Passion stay.  
  
*~*Flash Back*~*  
  
"I won't go! You can't make me your not my mother!"  
  
"Passion you live under my roof and so you'll do as I say! That is that."  
  
"If my father was still here, he would never let you take me away and lock me up in some strange place!"  
  
"Well your father isn't here is he? He left because of you sweetie, if you wouldn't have reminded him of your mother he would be here with me and my children, his real children, living a happy life! But no you had to come and be a constant reminder of the whore that was your mother he wouldn't have started to drink!" Ami (if any one knows Kagome's mothers real name then please tell me until then I dub her...Ami) spat at the girl in front of her. On the stairs sat a 12 year old Kagome watching her mother fight to throw out the only friend she ever had, her sister, and well half sister. They never got along. Her mother was always jealous of the attention Passion got from their father even if he was drunk but more so when he wasn't. "You're a filthy child of a whore and a drunkard and you following so well in their foot steps, suicide attempts, drinking, I wouldn't be surprised to find drugs up in that thing you call a room! Now OUT or I call center and I am sure that hey will come with some nice police escorts for you!"  
  
"Fine I'll leave! And I hate you! I hate this house! I hate this family! EVERYTHING!" before turning to go out the door Passion caught Kagome's eye, the girl was on the verge of tears, Passion mouthed 'I'll be right next to you always' and slammed the door.  
  
*~*End Flash Back*~*  
  
That was five years ago and Kagome had long since forgoten the feel of having Passion near. Ami blamed Kagome's problems on her and she wasn't around. Though Ami's friends believed Passion to be a problem child Kagome felt bad for and befriended then got hopelessly caught up in her world of illusion. Ami didn't even know that Passion and Kagome were really sisters. She had been infertile and went to get an egg transplant, unknown to her Corner (I shall dub Kagome's dad Corner! Got a problem? I don't want to hear it) was friends with the doctor and well Kagome and Passion have the same genetics but to different mothers by birth. How did Kagome know this? It was one of the secrets her father had told them while he was drunk. Of course Ami's friends never knew that Passion lived under there roof or that Ami was the real cause of all her problems. The only real child Ami ever loved was Souta, Kagome's little brother.  
  
Now that Passion was gone Ami turned and told Kagome the same bull shit that sent Passion into a deep depression. If she could Kagome would run away to where ever Passion was right now but Ami would never tell her, the only news she get are the few letters she could snatch out of the trash before they dumped it and when her mom said a year ago that Passion was out and not allowed any where near any of them.  
  
Kagome out on a new long sleeve shirt and jumped out her window to the tree next to it and went down to meet her best friend Sango so they could meet some other friends at the new club down town.  
  
*~*  
  
"So Kagome going to tell me what happened between you and your mother this time? I heard you screaming a block away."  
  
"It was nothing Sango I swear" They were now standing inside the club doors looking for who ever Sango had arranged for them to meet. "And who are we meeting by the way?" Kagome was sure Sango was trying to set her up with one of her boyfriend Miroku's friends.  
  
"You'll see" Sango smiled as she saw Miroku and waved him over to the table her and Kagome where not sitting at. He walked over to them followed by a boy with silver hair and.dog ears?!  
  
"Kagome, I'd like you to meet my friend Inuyasha, Inuyasha Kagome, you have already met Sango already" Miroku said his eyes never leaving Sango.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha just stared at each other for a minute then at the same time screamed "YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*(  
  
sooooo how did you like the first chapter. Please don't ask where the idea came from all I know is from inside my head and that alone is enough to scare me. Well review and tell me what you think please! I'll try and have the next chapter up soon! ~~~Sake^_^ 


End file.
